yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/14
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 14-اقْرَأْ كَتَابَكَ كَفَى بِنَفْسِكَ الْيَوْمَ عَلَيْكَ حَسِيبًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 14-Ikra’ kitâbek(kitâbeke), kefâ bi nefsikel yevme aleyke hasîbâ(hasîben). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. ikra' : oku * 2. kitâbe-ke : senin kitabın * 3. kefâ : kâfi oldu * 4. bi nefsike : senin nefsine * 5. el yevme : (bu) gün * 6. aleyke : sana * 7. hasîben : hesap görücü olarak Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 14-Oku kitabını, bugün hesap görmek için sen yetersin sana. Ali Bulaç Meali * 14-"Kendi kitabını oku; bugün nefsin hesap sorucu olarak sana yeter." Ahmet Varol Meali * 14-"Oku kitabını! Bugün kendi nefsin hesap görücü olarak sana yeter." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 14-'Kitabını oku, bugün, hesap görücü olarak sen kendine yetersin.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 14-“Oku kitabını! Bugün hesap sorucu olarak sana nefsin yeter” denilecektir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 14-Kitabını oku! Bugün sana hesap sorucu olarak kendi nefsin yeter. Edip Yüksel Meali * 14-Kaydını oku. Bugün hesap görücü olarak sen kendine yetersin. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 14-Oku kitabını! Hesap görücü olarak bugün sana nefsin yeter! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 14-Oku kitabını, muhasebeci bugün üzerinde nefsin yeter. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 14-Kitâbını oku, bugün senin nefsin senin üzerine muhasip olmaya kifâyet eder. Muhammed Esed * 14-(Ve o Gün ona:) "(Şimdi) oku sicilini!" (denecek,) "(çünkü) bugün kendi hesabını kendin çıkaracak durumdasın!" Suat Yıldırım * 14-Şöyle deriz ona: "Defterini oku. Bugün muhasebeci olarak kendi işini görmeye kendin yetersin!" Süleyman Ateş Meali * 14-"Kitabını oku, bugün nefsin sana hesapçı olarak yeter!" (deriz). Şaban Piriş Meali * 14-Kitabını oku, bugün hesabını görmek için kendi kendine yetersin. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 14-Oku kitabını! Bugün hesap görücü olarak sana kendi nefsin yeter. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 14-"Oku kitabını! Bugün sana hesap sorucu olarak öz benliğin yeter." Yusuf Ali (English) * 14- (It will be said to him:) "Read thine (own) record: Sufficient is thy soul this day to make out an account against thee."(2189) M. Pickthall (English) * 14- (And it will be said unto him): Read thy book. Thy soul sufficeth as reckoner against thee this day. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 14-Bu geniş açıklama cümlesinden olmak üzere: Her insanın da amelini kendi boynuna taktık. Yani şans ve kaderini, gayb âleminden uçup gelecek olan iyi veya kötü nasibini kendi zimmetine bağladık. Sorumluluğu kendi istek ve ameline tahsis ettik veyahut vebalini kendi nefsine bağladık. Ve ona kıyamet gününde bir kitap, amellerini kaydeden ve hesabını gösteren bir defter çıkaracağız ki, o kitap açık olarak, veyahut neşrolunarak ona şöyle çatacak: Kitabını oku! Bugün hesap görme bakımından sen kendine yetersin. Onun için insan, dünyada da her gün kendini okumalı, hesaba çekilmeden önce kendini hesaba çekmelidir. Nitekim bir hadis-i şerifte: "Hesaba çekilmeden önce kendinizi hesaba çekiniz." buyurulmuştur. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri * 13- Biz, her insanın kuşunu (işlediklerini, yaptıklarını) kendi boynuna doladık,(14) kıyamet gününde onun için açılmış olarak önüne konacak bir kitap çıkarırız. 14- "Kendi kitabını oku; bugün nefsin hesap sorucu olarak sana yeter." 15- Kim hidayete ererse, kendi nefsi için hidayete erer; kim de saparsa kendi aleyhine sapar.(15) Hiç bir günahkâr, bir başkasının günah yükünü yüklenmez.(16) Biz, bir peygamber gönderinceye kadar (hiç bir topluma) azab edecek değiliz.(17) AÇIKLAMA 14. "Biz herkesin kaderini (kısmetini) kendi boynuna doladık." "İyi şans veya kötü kaderin sebep ve sonuçları kişinin kendisindedir. İyi davranışları nedeniyle iyi bir şansa sahip olur ve bunların eksiklikleri nedeniyle de kötü olaylarla karşılaşır." Bu konuyu açığa kavuşturmak zorunluydu, çünkü kaderleri kendi iyi veya kötü amellerine bağlı olduğu halde akılsız insanlar talihsizliklerini hep dış güçlere bağlamışlardır. Eğer sebeplere inerlerse, talihlerinin kendi iyi veya kötü nitelik ve yargılarına bağlı olduğunu görürler. 15. Burada, "Eğer bir kimse doğru yola uyarsa, ne Allah'a ne Peygamber'e ve ne de başka bir kimseye iyiliği dokunmaz, bu sadece kendi yararınadır" gerçeği vurgulanmaktadır. Diğer taraftan eğer bir kimse doğru yoldan saparsa, ne Allah'a ne Peygamber'e ve ne de insanları islah eden kimseye hiç bir zarar veremez. Çünkü bunlar insanları yanlış yollardan alıkoyup doğru yola yöneltmeyi dilerler ve hiç bir kişisel çıkarları yoktur. Bu nedenle akıllı bir insanın yapması gereken şey kendisine neyin doğru neyin yanlış olduğu açıklandıktan sonra doğru yola uymasıdır. Bunun aksine eğer çıkarlarına ve önyargılarına ters geldiği için Hak'tan yüz çevirirse, bunlar kendisinin dostu değil düşmanı olacaktır. 16. Kur'an bir çok yerde kişisel sorumluluk ilkesini sık sık vurgulamıştır. Çünkü hiç kimse ifade ettiklerini tam anlamaksızın körü körüne doğru yola tabi olamaz. Herkes sadece kendi ahlâkî tutumundan sorumludur ve Allah'a karşı kendisi hesap verecektir, başka hiç kimse onun yükünü paylaşmayacaktır. Örnek olarak bir nesil, bir toplum veya çok sayıda insanın ortak olduğu belirli bir davranış veya tutumu ele alalım. Hüküm gününde tüm insanlar Allah'ın önünde toplandıklarında bu toplu hareket, o davranış veya tutuma katkıda bulunan herkese katkıda bulunduğu ölçüde sorumluluk yükleyecek ve ona göre ceza veya mükafaata hak kazandıracak şekilde çözümlenecektir. Ne bir kimse başkasının yaptığı katkı nedeniyle cezalandırılacak ne de bir kimsenin günahı başka bir kimseye yüklenecektir. Bu ilke, akıllı bir insanın başka insanları taklit ederek hareket etmemesi veya kendi davranışlarını başkalarının aynı tür davranışları ile haklı göstermeye çalışmaması için tekrar tekrar ifade edilmektedir. Eğer bir kimse kendi kişisel sorumluluğunu hissedebilirse, diğerleri ne yaparsa yapsın hüküm gününden başarıyla çıkmasını sağlayacak davranışlarda bulunur. 17. Bu, Kur'an tarafından zihinlere farklı şekillerde işlenen diğer bir ilkedir. Burada ilâhî adaletin uygulanmasında elçinin önemi vurgulanmaktadır. Çünkü ceza veya mükafaat elçinin getirdiği mesaja göre belirlenmektedir. Bu mesaj ilgili kişilerin lehinde veya aleyhinde bir delil olarak kullanılacaktır. Aksi takdirde insanların cezalandırılması adil olmaz. Çünkü bu durumda insanlar, doğru yola uymalarını gerektiren bilginin kendilerine ulaşmadığı, bu nedenle de cezalandırılmamaları gerektiği özrünü öne sürebilirler. Fakat elçinin daveti belirli bir topluluğa ulaştıktan ve onlar bu daveti reddettikten sonra onlar için hiç bir özür imkanı kalmayacaktır. Bazıları kendilerine sunulan daveti kabul etmek yerine, bu gibi ayetleri okuyarak sapıtırlar ve şöyle saçma sorular öne sürerler: "Hiç bir peygamberin tebliğini duymamış olanlar ne yapacaklar?" Bu tür insanlara verilecek en akıllıca cevap hüküm gününde kendilerinin ne halde olacağı sorusudur. Çünkü onlara elçinin tebliği ulaşmıştır. Diğer insanlara gelince, kimin daveti duyduğunu ve belirli bir kişinin ona karşı ne zaman, nasıl, ne dereceye kadar hangi tutumu takındığını en iyi Allah bilir. Kısacası bir kimsenin cezalandırılması için gerekli şartları hazırlayacak şekilde bir tebliğden haberdar olup olmadığını ancak Allah bilebilir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *14. o Gün ona: "(Şimdi) oku sicilini!" denecek, "(çünkü) bugün kendi hesabını kendin çıkaracak durumdasın!" (18) 18 - "Sicil" ve ardından "kendi hesabını çıkarmak" tabirleri Hesap Günü'nde insanın geçmişine ilişkin her şeyin toplu olarak idrakinde olacağını ifade ediyor (Râzî). Bu temsîlî ifade Kur'an'da pek çok şekilde geçmektedir, örn. 37:19 yahut 39:68'de; ve belki en açık biçimde 50:22'de: "İşte (gözünüzdeki) perdeyi kaldırdık, bugün artık görüşünüz çok keskin!" Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *14. Kitabını oku, bugün senin nefsin senin üzerine hesap sorucu olarak yeter. 14. Ve öyle mükellef her insana ceza gününde denilecektir ki. Ey insani. (Kitabını oku) dünyada iken neler yapmış olduğunu hatırla (bugün senin nefsin senin üzerine hesap sorucu olarak yeter) çünki mahşer gününde her insan kendine verilecek bir kudret ile amel defterlerindeki yazıları tamamen okuyup anlayacaktır, hiç birini inkâr edemeyecektir. Şayet diliyle inkâr edecek olsa diğer bütün organları aleyhinde şahitlikte bulunacaklardır. Allah'ın kudretiyle bunlar mutlaka vaki olacaktır. Bir demir parçası içinde senelerce insanın konuşmaları korunuyor, o demir parçası, bu konuşmaları istenilen zaman aynı şekilde aksettirip duruyor. Artık ilâhî kudret ile bu sorgulamaların meydana geleceğini hangi bir akıl sahibi inkâr edebilir veya imkânsız görebilir?.